Capturing Naruto’s Heart – The Musical!
by akira3
Summary: What? The way to capture Naruto’s heart is through—music? Up! Neji’s big confession! How would Naruto react? insanity and crackness ppl! XD MF,MM,Parody,AU it's updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to non other than the talented and kawaii Kishimoto-san and we don't make any profit from this fic—at all. We just like to tease his characters (sowwy Kishimoto-san! XD).

Pairings: Various, but obviously more M/M muahaha…

Warnings: Slight/major OOCness in characters, but that's what this ficcie is all about baby! XD Yet don't worry, we try hard not to make it too OOC! And an advanced apology for grammatical mistakes! Gomen if there's any!

This fic is a collaboration work of mikumi-chan and aki-chan!

Hope you guys enjoy! XD

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chappie 1: Neji's Confession! What's This—If You're Not the One?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was such a fine afternoon in Konohagure that the day just couldn't get any more peaceful than it was.

Yes, the sun shone warmly over clear blue skies, birds were singing their best melodies, flowers were dancing as though celebrating that bright sunny day and the gentle breeze swept softly through the busy—yet not overly crowded—streets of Konoha.

The calming atmosphere was so serene yet spiced with a touch of liveliness that no one even thought of bad things occurring—not even our favourite ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was probably the happiest nin in the whole village that day. Trotting cheerfully with a little spring in his steps, and the merry sound of coins jiggling (heavy with promise, of course) in his froggie purse tucked in his orange jacket, the blonde was heading straight towards the location of Ichiraku, the only place that could send him directly to seventh heaven. He was a happy blonde, yes he was—he had gained a huge victory against his own Iruka-sensei in a poker game last night and as a result, he was feeling as rich as a king and planned to spend every cent on heavenly ramen. On a side story, Iruka-sensei was busy licking his wounds of his defeat back home with a certain grey-haired jounin comforting him right by his side…hmm, nevermind about that.

Moving on…

Naruto was already taking his seat on his favourite stool and ordered seven bowls of miso ramen with a gleeful grin.

"Hey oji-san! Make sure there're all in big bowls coz it's my day today!"

"Ah, finally hitting the big jackpot, eh?"

"Hee hee, you haf' no idea!"

As the first steaming bowl arrived, Naruto clapped his hands together to thank kami-sama for a splendid feast, pulled apart his chopsticks and was about to stuff his face with kami-sama's food when suddenly, _unexpectedly_—out of nowhere…

"Ittadakima—"

"NARUTO!"

The voice that yelled at him was so loud as though magnified that the blonde jumped a clean two metres from his seat before crashing down head first between two stools with his feet dangling in mid-air. Funnily, the bowl of ramen didn't even move a centimetre as though oblivious to its' surroundings.

"What the hell…"

Swaying a bit, Naruto clumsily picked himself up and rubbed at the back of his head, muttering incoherent words before realising something. He turned his back sharply to yell at whoever it was who ruined his perfect lunchtime— yet no words came out as he features twisted in frozen shock at the sight before him.

"N-Neji?"

And yes, it was Neji standing before him right in the middle of the street, clad in a sexy yet simple (note: sleeveless) cotton white turtleneck that bared his creamy white well-toned arms, complete with a tight beige leather pants that deliciously clung to his hips like second skin, and not forgetting the beige hat with a folded tip at the side (think Michael Jackson's). His gorgeous Herbal-Essence-commercial hair was flowing freely behind his back like a black satin scarf in the wind, and in his right hand clutched a wireless microphone that you can get from those high-rated karaoke clubs. Behind him however, stood a suspicious black high stool which commonly used for solo acts (singing, you perverts!) and a microphone stand.

Neji simply gave a sensuous smile that could drown the girls in their drools and hung his head low, all the while holding his hat on his pretty head. He took a step backwards and seated himself on the black stool, adjusted his mike on the stand, and by then almost a third-quarter of Konoha's female population were already there hogging at the street, circling Neji with dreamy—yet some were more sickeningly scary—faces. Obviously not excluding the male residents as well. The source of all the attention came from the camera lights surrounding Neji, which was not hard to miss nearly throughout the village itself (those damn lights could be even brighter in daytime).

Whipping up a shiny guitar suddenly out of thin air, the Hyuuga prodigy cleared his throat in a way that a girl fainted to the ground and spoke in a smooth, silky voice into the microphone.

"My dearest Naruto…I have to admit that I was a fool not to notice your alluring existence before. Ever since that fight we had, I could not stop thinking about you. I will not speak any further, because I will present something so deep, so beautiful, so enchanting as you are that I am willing to risk my pride as a Hyuuga, as proof of my feelings towards you…"

He idly tuned his fine guitar; pale callused fingers strumming the strings to make sure everything was perfect.

"Naruto, this is for you…"

Before Naruto could even react—before the blonde could even _think_ of making a bloody move—even before the blonde's nerves could send emergency signals to his already corrupted brain—Neji sang.

Neji sang a freakin' song with a freakin' guitar—all freakin' acoustic baby. It wasn't as if his voice was not hella _hot_, and it wasn't as if he couldn't strum his guitar like that of a music god, but the fact Neji—_the_ genius Neji of the proud Hyuuga clan—was using his voice in an arranged melody of words and rhythm besides the usual grunts, snide comments or constant drawling about fates and destinies, and he was using his to-die-for white hands on a musical instrument—rather than forming a fatal jutsu.

_"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"_

And with this Neji outstretched his right hand to a gaping, pale-white Naruto; his palm wide open in the most sentimental and emotional way a lover could sing his heart out to his beloved. Mists began to form from the sides of the camera lights, giving a more dramatic effect to the already dramatic act.

_"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all…"_

Half of the female including male population either fainted from nosebleed, ear bleed or just foaming in the mouth. Naruto however; he was too flabbergasted by the scene in front him that he just stood there with eyes almost popping out of their sockets, and a knitted frown that didn't even look like a frown anymore.

_"I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…"_

Neji flashed a uber-sexy smile that made a few girls swoon and faint at a corner; he then stood up, placed his guitar down beside the stool—and unexpectedly _snapped_ his fingers.

As though it was right on cue—an entrancing melody rose unexpectedly out of nowhere. The mist began to clear and in puzzlement, the crowd backed up and averted their gaze to one corner where, seated behind Neji, a certain brown-haired guy was strumming on another acoustic guitar with a deep frown on his face. To Kiba's right, Chouji was surprisingly an expert with percussions; concentration written all over his face as he tried to level his tempo with Kiba's (his mind was also occupied with the huge amount of potato chips and barbeque coupons Neji promised in his favour).

Wearing a faded brown sweatshirt and grey baggy pants, Kiba scowled as he tried to ignore the pure humiliation upon him while plucking his guitar. What had made Kiba, the sexy lord of the dogs, into this awful mess?

_Flashback_

_Neji began massaging his temple to ease another threatening vein from popping out. Face already a pinkish hue; his dignity barely could live out of this MAJOR embarrassment. Still, he couldn't feel less agitated with this dog-boy he was currently facing._

_"THE FUCK? Naruto? Damn, I can't believe it—of all people—what are you, some sort of a friggin' gay or somethin'?"_

_The venomous glare directed to Kiba then was enough to send the dog-lover cowering behind his grandmother's skirts._

_"H-Hey take it easy, I'm just kiddin' there. But seriously man, playing for the dumb blonde is—"_

_"I will arrange a date for you and Hinata-sama, if that would please you."_

_Kiba spluttered at that, face turning a brilliant shade of deep magenta._

_End flashback_

Kiba gave a small sigh. The things he would do to get his girl…

An immense roar of cheers and applause thundered from the people around them and Neji smiled in approval—a steady beat of bass and drums followed right after, blending into the music. The mist faded completely, and beside Kiba was Shikamaru behind a drum set, who was skilfully—yet lacked with enthusiasm—creating a solid tempo for the song. Next to the lazy nin however, stood Ten Ten on a purple bass guitar, smiling ear-to-ear as she watched her team mate strutting his hot stuff in front of his—well, crush (Ten Ten laughed silently at this).

Neji unhooked his mike and continued singing with incredibly stunning vocals no one knew he had, and with that beautiful sounds of strings emerged from the background; near Ten Ten, violins were played by Ino and Hinata who were both (surprisingly for Hinata) clad in leather miniskirts. Kiba stole a glance at the shy girl, and when both pair of eyes met, the two instantly blushed and turned away at the same time. Ino just grinned by their sweet-saccharine antics.

_Flashback_

_It was creating a pain in the ass for Neji's time and dignity to speak to them one by one, so the Hyuuga genius decided to assemble Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata and his own team mate Ten Ten (funnily again, Shino, Lee and Sakura were nowhere in sight) in requesting for their "humble" help regarding the "big event": his major confession towards a certain blonde. Various reactions came after that: Shikamaru merely scratched behind his head ("Ah, I might have known, but this is really troublesome"), Chouji almost dropped his ever-present bag of potato chips, Hinata fidgeted and blushed furiously, Ten Ten clapped her hands together in glee and 'kyaaaa'-ed (another yaoi-lover, perhaps?), and Ino, well—_

_"Hah, I've always known you were never straight!"_

_Shikamaru of course, thought it was too troublesome, but after Neji probed him upon a secluded yet beautiful place to watch clouds that was waiting for him, the lazy nin sighed and gave up. He convinced himself that the event might be interesting, and he hoped it wouldn't be too bothersome._

_Ten Ten and Ino agreed without even the slightest hesitation; in Ino's place, one wouldn't get a hot sempai asking for one's help everyday. Hinata meekly said yes too ("I-I would b-be h-honoured to h-help you, N-Neji nii-san") and Chouji was already dancing over the moon upon Neji's promise to provide an enormous amount of his favourite food._

_Neji smiled in triumph, and breathed in the air of satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan._

_End of flashback _

The peaceful place of Ichiraku had now fully transformed into an open concert as more citizens of Konoha flooded the place, rushing and pushing in to see the pale boy sing—a once-in-a-lifetime occasion that was once beyond everyone's wildest dreams.

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand…  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Whatever that was alive inside Naruto's brain at that moment had shrivelled up and died on the spot. Clutching to his heart as though it was going to burst out of his chest, his other hand absentmindedly gripped the leather seat of his stool as he stumbled backwards; his mouth had been gaping like a goldfish for the last ten seconds—unable or rather, forgotten how to breathe for a while. Finally catching his breath, the blonde began inhaling sweet oxygen in noisy gasps though his mouth and breathed out in raspy breaths, trying his best to utter something, _anything_ —normally again.

At last after a few attempts, he blurted out in a cracked voice, "N-Neji…W-Wha—" but it was drowned out completely; the noise from crowd was way too deafening for his squeaky voice to be heard.

The little Narutos that still survived inside Naruto's head were scampering around in a frenzy, trying to distinguish between sending signals of dead embarrassment, howls of laughter, crying in a heap, yelling his lungs off or simply brain dead. Somehow the little Narutos decided the last choice would be appropriate at that point of time.

As Neji was singing the third verse of the song in his uber-silky voice, the little Narutos started wrestling each other in the poor blonde's head; Naruto's knees just gave away and he slumped onto the ground with a dull thud, legs sprawling in a rather awkward position. Meanwhile, troops of medical nins were ordered by the Hokage (she couldn't help being so amused by the whole situation and therefore decided to wait around to see what'd happen next, but of course the residents of Kohona was her top priority) to carry out citizens who had passed out during the whole commotion.

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms…"_

The music came to an abrupt stop as the now-sensational Hyuuga genius dropped his mike on his last sentence and strolled seductively towards Naruto, who was in a reckless heap under the table and between the stools of Ichiraku. Chouji throwed a clip-on microphone towards Neji, who caught it perfectly and continued advancing towards his precious blonde. Naruto was shaking frantically trying to his best to _move_ —to just do something other than _gawking_ at the pale Hyuuga as though the boy had grown an extra hairy nose (not that his nose was actually hairy).

_"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away…"_

Neji was getting closer and Naruto madly backed away even though his back already pressed against the cool wood of the table underneath—it was as if the table would just swallow him whole if he kept backing up persistently.

_"And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today…"_

Naruto tried to move his wobbly legs but they seem to be paralyzed at the critical moment—"N-Neji, w-w-wait—"and finally the traumatized blonde shut his eyes tight in defeat and prayed for kami-sama to wake him up from this sheer horror of a nightmare.

_"'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side…"_

_Help me kami-sama, I'll never tease Iruka-sensei again!_

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms…"_

_I'll even give my share of ramen to him!_

And the pale boy was right on top of the blonde.

_NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Apart from the whole hullabaloo, none of them realised there was someone who was intensely watching from above in a nearby tree; someone who had the most wicked eyes and a sadistic smile creeping behind the dark shades of the tree leaves.

T.B.C. XD

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikumi-chan a.k.a the talkative one: Poor Naruto! XD Betcha never even dream that Neji could sing, eh? Extra special guest characters in the next chappie ppl! Woohoot! Lotsa songs coming up too! We already have a list of songs, but you guys can always submit your request! We might consider putting it in! XD Hey dontcha just lurve Ten Ten's purple bass? I know I do!

And where's Shino and Lee—not forgetting Sakura—to be exact? Stay tuned to find out! Yayy!

Aki-chan a.k.a the silent one: choreographing Neji's next dance

Disclaimer part 2: The song 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield belongs entirely to him. Again, we just borrowed the song for everyone else's amusement and of course, ours too. XD


	2. Chapter 2

XD

Standard disclaimers applied.

Mie-chan: Aha, we're back! We thank you for the lovely reviews! cries in happiness And now we present to you a new chappie! dances around

Aki-chan: …

Mie-chan: looks at readers awkwardly Okay! Hope you guys enjoy! And we recommend you guys to download this song before reading: http/ (minus the ) or put on Goo Goo Dolls's 'Iris' by the end of the fic (omg chappie spoiler!). Seriously, it gets in da mood of the whole thing! XD Don't be fooled by the chappie title though! Gomen nasai for grammatical and/or spelling mistakes! 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chappie 2: River? Hell, Cry Me a Freakin' Ocean! Part 1

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I'm dreaming. I'm in a horrible dream and I'm gonna wake up soon, and I'm gonna find myself on my bed, in my house, and the sun will be up and shining_.

Naruto kept his eyes shut. Nonetheless, a slick wet tongue teasing his earlobe was not helping him out of his misery. That made his head jerk out in shock, and he was forced to snap his eyes open and face his gruesome nightmare. Okay, the sudden groping on one of his butt cheeks finally woke him up very rudely, like someone was yelling in his inner eardrums: This is reality, dammit! (A group of little Narutos circled together and patted a little Naruto on the back)

Neji was straddling on top of Naruto, practically molesting the blond in front of a public food stall, and witnessed by a huge crowd of Kohonagure citizens surrounding them. Screams, yells and cheers kept roaring throughout the packed street; some passed out because of the raw obscenity, few were swimming in their own pool of blood from massive nosebleeds, some merely kyaaa-ed and swooned over the live act (Ten Ten included), and somewhere a group of girls were capturing the scene on video, which was to be distributed on the Internet much later.

Horrified, Naruto squirmed and twisted for all it was worth to save his last milimetre of his pride. As the Hyuuga was so tightly pressed on top of him, he grabbed Neji's back with both hands and tried to yank him off—unfortunately the pale teen was too strong and surprisingly heavy—the blond then tried to push him off by the sides of his torso.

"God—how I longed for this moment, Naruto…"

"Mmnff! G-Gerroff Neji! W-whatta you doing? Urghh, c-can we talk about t-this? I—nyaaaahh! I—people are looking, y-you bastard! Just—Just get off!"

Said Hyuuga didn't even move a budge and continued attacking the blonde's slender neck, nuzzling and nipping all the while ignoring Naruto's frantic actions to be freed from his clutches. Just as Naruto was about to give up his dignity by flailing his arms and yelling for help—

"Oi, usuratonkachi. I see you're doing well."

If the whole of Konohagure could freeze right over with sheets of ice, it just did. Right in front of the frozen-shock members of Neji's musical band, stood Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh, wearing a smooth black leather jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath, exposing most of his chest and toned abs of his pale torso. Completing his oh-so-sexy-it-makes-you-drop-dead look, the Uchiha wore a scrumptious low-cut black leather pants to match, and a shiny silver belt which looked disturbingly like smaller-sized handcuffs joined together to form a chain around his slim hips. A few smaller chains were joined on the left side of his pants, and if all that wasn't drool-worthy enough—he also wore a dark leather choker around his fair neck, cut-off fishnet glove on his right hand, and a leather wristband with protruded spikes on the other. Sexily outta-this-world dressed to _kill_, definitely.

Neji's first appearance may caused a deafening roar from the turned-crazy crowd in the street, but what happened next was definitely mind-blowing. Screams and shrieks thundered and shook the whole street that was connected to Ichiraku's place; the sheer monstrous sounds echoed throughout the whole village that things were falling off on high places, windows of the nearby houses shattered in instant blasts, cats were scared out of their furs, children stuffed their ears with their toys, straight men clutched their already bleeding ears and hearts like second life—everything just went crazier than nuts (or madder than insane? Whatever, it went totally lunatic). However, none of the fanatics got a little too close to the Uchiha—his deadly glare was enough to cause death, reincarnation and death again—_twice_.

Neji, after recovering from being temporarily stunned, directed his glare straight towards Sasuke, feeling rather miffed as his 'business' was offensively disturbed. He sat up on Naruto's waist and funnily the blond didn't protest, somehow Naruto had forgotten that he was still lying on the ground; he was busy gaping (for the second time of the day) at Sasuke with mouth wide open and bulging eyeballs threatening to burst out of his skull. Then, as though waking up from a trance, Naruto shook his head violently, pushed Neji off him with a firm shove (the startled Hyuuga stumbled over with an "Oof!"), stood up and pointed a slightly trembling finger towards the Uchiha. Naruto began to splutter terribly—his mind just couldn't register what the hell was happening now.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

"Of course it's me, dobe; what do you think—the Easter bunny?"

Of course, that came out so wrong from the Uchiha's mouth. It was as if time had instantly stopped moving; the incredibly ear-splitting sounds from all around came to an abrupt silence as the whole of Konoha stared at the raven-haired teen with a raised brow and a questioned look that clearly said "The hell—?". The sudden awkward atmosphere was then interrupted by sounds of crickets chirping out of nowhere. Said teen looked around him with a bored look in reply as if what he said was the most natural thing an Uchiha could say.

"What? Like you get that when you hang around with a snake guy a little too long."

After a moment of realisation, the people of Konoha broke out with mutters of agreement; some nodded with understanding, others shook their heads with a tad of sympathy, some just plainly got the picture with occasional "Oh yeah," "You got that right", "I should have known," and "Yep, I told ya snake guy is gay".

Naruto however, he just couldn't accept this—this—

"W-Wait a minute… Lemme get this straight, Sasuke—"

—utter preposterousness. The blond was desperately trying to make sense of yet another weird current situation without bursting a Naruto tantrum, his tanned nose flaring due to his controlled emotions.

"—you went power-crazy and you left Konohagure; sent a group of us to take you back and most of us almost died; and then you tried to kill me to chase that snake-bastard; and now you just came back like ya wanna deliver ramen or somethin'? Whatta heck is wrong with you, teme?"

Sasuke pondered for a bit with his head cocked to the side and slightly pursed his lips, causing instant uproar in the crowd as the Uchiha's hardcore female fans squealed and collapsed in unity. Most males shook their heads, picking up their respective acquaintances/partners and cursing a certain snake guy under their breaths. Way back in his dark lair, Orochimaru was sneezing nonstop.

"Answer to your first question: Yeah. I brought you ramen from Sound. As much as I'm reluctant to say, they're kinda good. Second question: I'm getting there, Naruto. You should know that patience is a virtue."

Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation before realising he was acting like a girl and quickly folded his arms on his chest with a huff, pouted and scrunched up his bright blue eyes.

He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe this.

"Okay, gimme the ramen and let me think first. And get ready to explain yourself while I'm at it!"

The Uchiha prodigy smirked and handed him a bundle containing a bento box, which Naruto snatched with lightning speed and seated himself back on the Ichiraku's stool. Sasuke on the other hand, had something else in mind. Something so perfectly planned out that only Uchiha Sasuke could come up with this perfect, perfect scheme.

"DA FUCCKKK? Is that even a reason why you're here? Hell no, I'm outta this! I had enough for cryin' out loud!"

Sasuke merely pick his left ear just to make sure he didn't turn deaf from Kiba's wild outburst. The rest of the band members nonetheless, had different reactions.

"What is this world coming to…" An obvious statement from Shikamaru, who scratched at the back of his non-itchy head with one of his drum stick.

"Oh come on, since we're a band now I don't think it hurts to play just another song! Besides, I personally think it's a great song to sing!" Ten Ten concluded her band mates with sparkles in her eyes. The boys turned towards her sharply and glared, even Choji screwed up his eyes with dislike of the horrible idea. Ino sighed and ran her hand through her hair; of course she was thrilled to the heavens that her beloved idol had returned (dressed like a S&M toy boy—she could barely contain the overflowing blood from shooting out of her nose), but changed her mind within a second when the raven-haired god of hers mentioned 'Easter bunny' and 'snake guy'. Well, mainly the Easter bunny part. She gave herself a few moments of self-pity by facing towards the sky, eyes brimming with tears and silently thought: Why, why do guys I like just happen to be sissies…

Okay, so enough of that. If Ino were to cheer herself up to overcome this cruel reality, she might as well just play the damn song. She cleared her throat and sneered back at a furious Kiba.

"If your puny doggy brain has the ability to realise, dog-boy, this song we're talking about happens to be your girlfriend's favourite!"

"I-Ino!"

"It-It is…?" With cheeks turning hot, Kiba directed his gaze at Hinata, who was blushing deep red as an overly-riped tomato. The dog-lover then straightened his sweatshirt and, cool as ice, gave a fake cough and folded his arms.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm doin' it for someone else and hell not you, Uchiha." Said teen averted his onyx eyes from Kiba to Hinata with a like-I-give-a-damn look.

"Whatever, let's just all agree and I'll double of what Neji has to offer to all of you."

Kiba raised his eyebrow at that. Chouji happily took the short opportunity to dance over the clouds before setting up his percussions (if he needed them) and gave a nudge at Shikamaru's ribs. It was a good thing they knew each other well enough that the lazy teen didn't topple off his stool and fell like a bumbling idiot. Shikamaru sighed in defeat and rubbed his torso. "Let's then."

Unfortunately for Neji, he was too busy saving himself from the evil clutches of deranged devil-in-disguise fangirls trying to molest him themselves. Writhing and pushing his way out from drowning in the ocean of screaming female lunatics, the Hyuuga could barely take a glimpse to see what the Uchiha-bastard was doing but—being a genius that he was—knew exactly what the raven-haired 'asshole' had in mind.

_The fuck? He's fuckin' copying my absolutely brilliant plan!_

Take note that when a Hyuuga began using offensive words in his thoughts, what would happen next ain't gonna be a pretty picture. Or so the Hyuuga prodigy presumed. Because he definitely underestimated the power of deranged fangirls, and paid dearly for it.

"UCHIHAAAAA…….!"

Sasuke sneezed and rubbed his nose. He faintly heard his name being called somewhere, but shrugged it off and smirked to himself as he adjusted the microphone stand in front of him. Nothing could stop him now; he would _kill_ than to let anything interrupt this crucial moment. 

Grabbing the microphone and bending his head low, the Uchiha raised his right hand as to give a cue to the rest of the band mates—then followed by Shikamaru's signal with his drum sticks—the perfect song began. And the whole crowd roared in ear-splitting cheers and screams that thundered even the outside forests surrounding Konohagure, causing various species of birds and animals to fly/ran off in severe cases of trauma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Uh Hokage-sama, if you haven't noticed, this building is shaking." Sakura eyed the wall beside her worriedly as a few cracks began to form from the corner of the ceiling. Even the floor she was currently standing was _moving_—she wondered if Konohagure was facing another village attack, something which gave her perpetual nightmares for weeks (and the outcome of it…let's not go there). No, it couldn't be… But where on earth was the unspeakably piercing screams coming from? Were the people in danger?

"Hokage-sama!"

"Sigh… Haven't you heard?" Tsunade was checking scrolls and books as though nothing was happening, occasionally picking up a few scrolls that fell off her desk as her whole office was still quaking at an alarming rate.

"I think I heard enough, Hokage-sama, but I still don't understand what you're trying to say." Sakura almost wished she had huge mass of cotton to stuff her ears—anything to block the awful sounds that were triggering an uninvited splitting headache.

"Sasuke's back. And the boy is making a huge riot at the Ichiraku's. Be careful of the—"

A blur of pink dashed out of the Hokage's office before said leader could raise her head and finish her warning.

"—mentally-unstabled females…" Of course, things were going to get more interesting after this. Tsunade could only smirk in amusement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke… He's back…_

Pushing her way out of the insanely huge (and freakishly loud) crowd, Sakura's heart was thumping with such brutality in her throat at the thought of meeting her precious person once again—after all the agony, the depression and angst, the desperate waiting to finally meet him again…

Never, ever in her life had she expected to see her only idol _singing_ in hotter-than-hell clothes, much less singing in front of a dumbfounded Naruto, sprawling on the ground with his back against a stool in a peculiar angle, arms weak by his sides, face white as paper and blue eyes wider than dinner plates. Bits of ramen hung from his hair and the rest were splattered in a mess next to him; it seemed the poor blond had fallen off his seat again along with his food as a result to Sasuke's unexpected performance. Sakura could only gape at the sight with jaws falling on her shoes, completely shocked beyond belief.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Coz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now..."_

_"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Coz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight..."_

The noise died slowly as the people around were stunned by the sweetness of the song that Sasuke was singing, mainly because he was performing with such intensity and such passion that most of the female population were starting to break down in wrecked sniffs and sobs. A few die-hard fangirls were crying so uncontrollably that a few medical nins were called for comforting, and also to prevent them from collapsing and be trampled by the rest of the crowd.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..."_

She couldn't help it. Hot tears began to sting Sakura's olive eyes as she watched her most treasured man singing his heart out; his determined features, his softly closed eyes as though reaching into the depth of the song, his clenched hand as if to prove that he truly meant every words he sang… It didn't matter. The pink-haired girl reached out and wiped her tear-soaked face, emotionally touched by the whole lyrics.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive..."_

It didn't matter if the song wasn't meant for her. She didn't mind if the song was actually directed towards a guy—her own team mate even. Her sight shifted to Ino, who was playing an enticing tune from her violin. The blond had tears streaming down her fair cheeks. Haruno Sakura understood at last. And with that, Sakura pushed her way back into the crowd, leaving her only beloved behind her.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..." _

The part of the solo guitar was beautifully played by Kiba, who—now wholeheartedly into the mood of the song—kicked up dust with his left foot and spun around, fingers strumming with such expertise. Behind an accoustic guitar was Chouji, plucking the strings with talent no one knew he had while bobbing his head in rhythm. Shikamaru was hammering his drums like he never did before in his life; it even surprised him for a moment before realising: hey, it's all because of the _song_. 

Recuperating from his own shock, something finally ticked inside Naruto to move his limbs and get up on his ass. The blond lowered his head and upper torso in a bowing manner as he began to stand, arms hanging by his sides as though being revived right from the dead. The words of the lyrics passed through his ears and into his brain—then Sasuke's voice was magnified ten, twenty, thirty times until his head rang so hard it felt like bursting open there and then.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..." _

_Stop, Sasuke… Please stop…_

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..."_

Trembling violently now, Naruto held himself like an insecure child and squatted down on his feet; he then placed his shaky hands to cover his ears as though trying to block out the Uchiha's voice that kept sweeping in and out of his ears over and over again.

_Stop it… Please… Sasuke…_

_"I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am..."_

Something snapped somewhere within Naruto; and as the citizens of Konoha cheered and gave a huge round of applause (good-naturedly this time), the blond gradually rose on his feet, yet kept his head low with yellow bangs covering his eyes. Sasuke beamed with triumph, pleased with himself and the completion of his most important mission: to lure his favourite blond into accepting him back again. Not that he wasn't serious of the whole act; he was, and now with his heart thrashing like mad between his lungs, Sasuke took a deep breath and thoroughly gaze at his blond now (he closed his eyes almost throughout the song), unsure of what would happen next. Panic overtook his being the moment Sasuke laid his dark eyes onto the motionless blond before him.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Said blond lifted his head, and for a second Sasuke saw two glowering red eyes staring back with a dangerous glint that the Uchiha took a step backwards, somewhat surprised and suddenly terrified of what he had done.

"O-Oi, dobe—"

"…Cry me a river, Sasuke."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mie-chan: dodges rotten things being thrown by readers I'm sowee! O.o! Yeah, I know this was meant to be a parody fic, but there's a lil bit of angst tossed in the mix! And that's what makes this fic special! lame excuse Okay, so we gave Sakura some justice (personally at first I don't like her like most of us do, but all that kinda changed as I continued reading the manga !), I mean, it's all sad and stuff, but I believe she's a strong young woman! Still, will she be making a comeback in the fic? We'll see!

Special thanks to Laie for your review and enthusiasm for the fic! This chappie is dedicated to you! Keep on listening! XD

Keep those songs coming, including names of those who will sing them! We'll consider your ideas! XD 

Aki-chan: setting up the stage for Naruto while fixing Neji's skirt

Mie-chan: Ano… ! Stay tuned for the next chappie: 'River? Hell, Cry Me a Freakin' Ocean! Part 2'!

Disclaimer 2: Goo Goo Dolls's 'Iris' belongs entirely to them and other respective companies. We just borrowed their lyrics for other ppl's amusement- including ourselves.


End file.
